


Show Me That You're Human

by SherlockedCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Nearly Human Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCastiel/pseuds/SherlockedCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a basic vampire hunt goes wrong, it forces Cas to make the biggest decision in his life. He could lose his grace and become human, or he could go back to heaven. Permanently. Unfortunately Dean doesn't see things his way. How could he be a reason Cas wants to stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean scrubbed his hands rapidly with the motel wash cloth he had found in an attempt to get the blood off but it wasn't working that well as the water was almost ice cold. He focused his attention on each tiny speck of blood one at a time to see if it helped and it did a little so he kept going. When the last bit was gone he scrubbed his nails and dried his hands. He could hear Sammy packing up his things in the next room. He looked up to call to him, to ask him if he was ready yet but instead jumped out of his skin at the man in the trench coat behind him.

"For god sake Cas, I thought you'd quit doing that!" He exclaimed but Cas hardly blinked. The angel looked lost, like he didn't understand why he was there.

"Dean. How was the hunt? Are you any closer to finding the vampire nest?" He said politely.

"I guess. Why?"

"I'm exchanging pleasantries."

"What?" Dean was confused, what was Cas doing?

"Pleasantries, isn't that what they call them?" Cas frowned like he was trying to figure out why Dean didn't understand him.

"I guess, but why?"

"I have to go now." And he was gone. Dean knew Cas didn't stick around for long, but that was a pretty short visit, even for him. He walked into the bedroom and saw Sam with his rucksack over his shoulder and Dean's bag on the bed.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked him. They'd been tracking a vampire for a few days to figure out if he was in a nest or not. He'd not been attacking so they figure it couldn't hurt to be lead straight to the home. They thought they were close but he'd tried to feed today so they'd had to put an end to it. Luckily he had a few contacts in his phone that had enabled the brothers to figure out what the town was at least. They were heading there now.

"Sure. Have you seen Cas recently? Has he been acting weird at all?" Sam frowned as he tried to think. He shook his head after a moment.

"No stranger than normal? Why?"

"Oh, never mind, let's hit the road." And Sam followed Dean to the Impala.

*********************************

"Ready Cas?" Dean asked him as they go towards the door. After a couple of days the nest had been located. Dean had decided there was a few too many for 2 of them, and as contacts were short, Cas has been called.

"Yes." Cas said shortly and quietly, in fear of being heard by anybody but the hunters. He found fear to be an intense human emotion he wasn't too keen on. Luckily he didn't feel it's full effects.

Dean nudged his head for Cas to open the door. Cas swung it open loudly just as he began to question their plan. He understood Dean was smart, but this seemed too foolish.

"S'up leeches?" Dean yelled as about 6 heads turned towards them both. Cas gulped and tried to look fierce, but even he could tell he probably didn't. He was amazed at just how quickly two males vampires moved towards them. Dean paced towards one and with a swing on his blade, the head was off.

The other quickly attacked and taking a few hits himself, that vampire was dead too. Cas didn't want to look at the bodies on the floor, or the heads that were separate from them, so instead he keep focused on the other vampires in the room. Most of them looked shocked, other looked angry.

One woman had started to cry, most likely one of the males was her partner and she was a fresh vampire. They didn't seem to be as capable with their abilities as older ones. Cas noticed more of the vampires getting up to attack so he braced himself. He'd killed vampires before, this was no different. Unfortunately he had to use a blade.

One jumped at him and he swung fiercely but stupidly didn't aim, so the blade hit the man in the chest before Cas pulled it out and swung it again, this time hitting its target but not going all the way through. Cas cringed very slightly and hit again before the vampire was dead. Dean had now killed 4, but they were wrong in thinking there were only 7.

Cas couldn't stop to count before he was jumped on. The vampire tackled Cas to the ground but Cas pushed her down and knelt over her stomach, pushing the blade through her neck. Cas could see how many people she'd murdered, how many lives she ruined and didn't regret her death for a second. His confidence grew as he suppressed his human emotions. He was a warrior of God, this was nothing.

Dean was already looking around for more vampires when Cas spotted one in the corner of the room. He moved towards him and waited for the beast to leap, which he inevitably did. His hands, however, didn't reach Cas before Cas' blade struck his neck. The pain would have been only for a second, but it didn't stop him screaming.

Dean looked over for a second, to check if Cas was okay before turning his attention back to the vampire that was attacking him. It wasn't long before Dean won the battle, but Dean's arm was hurt and Cas could see the pain in his face. With no vampire in sight, he walked over to him and healed the wound quickly.

"Thanks Cas." Dean muttered, staring at the angels face. His expression was odd, but Castiel decided there wasn't time to dwell on it now.

Cas wiped the bloody blade on his sleeve, assuming the coast was clear. Dean was completely fine by himself; he was exploring the place, looking for others.

Cas started to look around the place too, any clues that there might be more of them, or that they had anything of worth to the boys or himself. Vampires can get hold of some good stuff sometimes, weapons that shouldn't be around anymore or sometimes they have things that should be destroyed, such as old books on their 'origin'.

Sam had told him after a hunt, you should normally check out the place. Of course, Cas knew he didn't have to be as careful as Dean and Sam did with fingerprints, his DNA was on no system. He wasn't Jimmy, Jimmy had been classed as dead a long time ago, and the vessel had changed so much since he'd taken it. Even his DNA was altered.

He couldn't help but feel bad for Jimmy and his family. Cas understood now how much he'd asked of the family, how much it must hurt for Jimmy's daughter to grow up without a father. Dean and Sam had basically experienced it, and that was no life for children.

Cas opened a door to a small dark room and went to look for a light switch, but couldn't find one. His eyes were adjusting to the lack of light, but he still opened the door completely to let in as much as he could. He saw his must be some kind of bedroom, it had a bed and some shelves, but nothing else.

He glanced at every book on the book shelf to see if there was anything, and then he checked the dust to see if any book had been taken out very recently, but none had. Clearly the vampires were not big readers. Cas looked around the room again, then looked carefully at the bed. It was strange, but he looked at it for a second too long, and thought he saw the covers on the bed move. Cas knelt down, wondering if it was one of the hostages hiding.

"Hello?" He said softly bending over so he could look. Suddenly something pounced at him from under the bed. Cas was thrown backwards against the wall, hitting his head quite hard and the wind was blown out of him. He shook his head slightly and looked up. It was clearly a vampire. Her face had smudges of blood on it from a recent kill, and there were still traces of blood on her lips. Her hair swung in front of her face as she reached down and took the blade Cas had dropped when he was thrown.

"What you gonna do, kill me angel?" She spat at Cas as he attempted at get up. "Yeah, I know what you are. Know how to deal with you too." She laughed a little laugh, one that sent a small shiver down Cas' spine.

"Don't move. I'm not afraid to hurt you." She took the blade in two hands, and snapped it in two with her knee. Then, with one swift movement, she moved towards the door and locked it. Cas, with his hands on the wall supporting him, thought maybe he could over power her if he had the strength. All he had to do was buy a little time he might be able to get the blade back. It would still cut her, even if it would be harder. But right now he could hardly move.

"Aw, poor little angel." She hissed at him, pushing him back against the floor so he fell onto the cold floor. "All trapped and nobody to help him. With the big, bad nasty vampire." She mocked.

"I'm not afraid of you." Cas said as she looks under the bed and pulled out a rope. Cas gulped, she was clearly not stupid, she knew who he was and how quickly he could recover. She grabbed her long nails across his neck, digging them in and pushed Cas onto the ground. She knotted his wrists together with the rope and made sure to pull them tight so Cas could feel the blood dripping down his hands. He was far too weak from the fighting before, and from the hit. He needed time to recover.

"I know I can't kill you Castiel. Doesn't mean I can't hurt this pretty little vessel of your though." Cas looked at the door longingly. Dean must be wondering where he was, he must be coming for him. Sam wouldn't even know, Dean was him only chance.

"Or maybe I can kill you. You never know. I might have a trick or two up my sleeve. Some old vampire tricks. What, you think us vampires don't know about you angels? We've been dealing with you for years."

The next thing Cas knew and the vampire had cut his neck. She was reciting latin in some shape of form but Castiel was in too much pain to focus. He could feel the energy leaving him. Is this what death felt like? The reciting stopped after a loud bang, and he felt something slap his face.

"Cas?! Cas?! He heard Dean's voice through the haze. His lips tried to form his name but it didn't work. Instead, he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

His grace.

It was weak, and disappearing fast. Pain surged through Cas' body. Human pain. Intense as it was, Castiel was more scared about his grace. Words of what the vampire had said came rushing back to him. She'd taken it. Or meant to at least. Castiel registered he was not truly human grace was faint but still there. It would not be long before it faded though. His body felt drained and powerless.

He could only remember brief moments of his encounter with the vampires. Being hurt. Latin of sorts, and worry. Dean coming in and then being taken to a motel.

He looked around the crappy motel room Dean and Sam was carried him in last night. Dean sat at the table to the side, waiting for Cas to wake up, reading an old book of vampire myths.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Dean said, glancing over at Cas who moaned the moment he moved.

"Dean. How long did I sleep?" Cas' voice was rough and lower than normal.

"Few hours. It's about 7." He said. "Sam's gone for some food. You want any?" His was Dean's way of checking if Cas wanted anything to eat, if he was feeling the human need of hunger, and was relived to see Cas shaking his head. Cas slowly got up and paced across the room to sit by the table. He examined the books scattered around Dean.

"Right, right. How long before I become human?" Cas asked, getting up slowly. His body felt heavy and his head span as he moved towards Dean.

"What? No Cas and you won't be. We're not going to let it happen." His head remained down on the books.

"But the vampire did the spell. Or curse. No matter what it was.I can feel myself losing my grace."

"No!" Dean slammed his fists down on the table before getting up. "You won't be human. You…you have to go back to heaven. For Good." His voice cracked very slightly but Cas chose to ignore it.

"What?" Cas' eyes opened wide in shock.

"That's the only way to stop this thing Cas. The only way we've found. Contact an angel. They give you a piggy back ride up to heaven with enough grace to keep you there for a few tens of thousands of years." Dean explained but Cas just shook his head.

"I can stay human. My grace will fade. My vessel will become my body." Cas reasoned but Dean didn't seem to be buying it.

"Not an option."

"What do you mean 'not an option'? Oh course it is an option. It's what she intended to do. Her way of killing me." Cas argued, standing closer to Dean in an attempt to be defensive despite feeling weak.

"Fine. It can be done, but it won't be. That god damn leech didn't finish the spell. Staying human is not an option."

"It is to me!" Cas yelled.

"NO! You will not waste the rest of eternity for nothing. Humans are weak Cas, we rely on everyone else, we are pathetic, we grow old, we hurt, we wither and we die! Do you understand?" Dean retaliated.

"I understand perfectly! But it's my choice Dean, not yours."

"You can't make that decision Cas, you're not thinking. You wanna start feeling pain? You wanna have to eat and drink and sleep? You wanna go to hell, Cas. No! We don't get choice Cas, you do. So you get your sorry ass back up to heaven, and you don't look back, ever."

Deans voice was so angry each word felt like a stab to Cas. Nothing he said made sense. Did he not want Cas to stay with him? Cas would, and could, never tell Dean to leave him. Especially not for the rest of his life. Dean didn't seem to understand that he would never see Cas again.

Losing his grace seemed like a small price to pay to be able to see Dean.

Cas had no idea what to say next, so he just stared at Dean, trying to figure out why he had such a problem with this. He hardly blinked yet he didn't see it coming when Deans lips pressed against his so abruptly that Cas thought he would fall over.

Cas grabbed a fistful of Deans jacket in each hand to make sure he didn't fall back and Dean hands wrapped around Cas' neck as he brought him closer. Cas, having never kissed before was startled at how strange it felt, Dean's lips felt rough, and the feeling of his hands as they touched his neck and hair was enough to make Cas feel weaker than he already was.

He thought about how humans use this motion as a sign of emotion and intimacy, and how he was rather perplexed about Dean's sudden want to show this to Cas.

As Dean moved forward slightly, Cas moved back until his back touched the wall and Deans body moved further forward so Cas could feel the warmth from it. He allowed his hands to move from Deans jacket and go under his arms and rest on Deans back. As Cas stopped thinking about what was happening and let himself become entangled in the kiss, Dean's hands moved and held onto Cas' trench coat.

Dean pulled his lips away from Cas and his eyes flickered over Cas' for a moment before he removed himself from Cas' touch and backed away.

"I had to do that. Just once. Before you left." he muttered and Dean left the motel room, slamming the door behind him as he went, leaving a confused Cas questioning what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas didn't want to stay in the motel room but if he left, he doubted he'd be able to come back so instead he spent his time looking through the books Dean was examining. Except, they were useless. There was nothing about angels in there.

Cas thought he understood what the vampire had done. She been attempted to extract his grace by force which would mean it would be lost forever. All she had done was weaken it, so Cas figured he had about 4 days before it was too weak to stay with him, and would just fade away till it was nothing, which would be painful and turn him human.

Or he could go back up to heaven, and strengthen his grace so he could stay in heaven, but he wouldn't have the energy to take a vessel again. Maybe in a few thousands of years, but that was not likely. By that time anyone he had ever met, saw would be gone and turned to dust. He would have to watch Dean, Sam and Bobby waste away and die.

He couldn't see that happen. Being in a vessel, Cas knew the pain he could feel and how weak humans were. He knew the risks of death and hell, but could he really give up his 'life' he loved. He couldn't give up his family. The angels were his relatives, nothing more. The Winchesters and Bobby had given him a sense of belonging, a feeling of home no matter where he was.

Bobby was a father figure he could look up to and admire for all that he had been through and done. He respecting him for being there for Sam and Dean when there father clearly wasn't, just like his wasn't.

Sam and Cas may have had a rocky start, but Sam was an amazing hunter and after losing so much, Cas couldn't believe he was still fighting for what was right. Their friendship had grown and was important to Cas.

And Dean was…Dean was the reason he was here. He main reason he had stayed and he reason he had done what he had. He'd rebelled, killed and given up nearly everything for Dean. And Bobby, Sam, Jo and Ellen too but Dean had made it all happen. And after what had just happened...How could he leave? A chance to show his true feelings for Dean, something he'd tricked himself into believing were nothing more than physical attraction cause by his vessel. He knew now it was more than that.

How could Cas give up a life he had grown to love for a life he had tried to forget? What was the point of him going back to heaven and spending eternity miserable while he could spend 40 years experiencing earth and spending the times with those he loved? Cas was old enough to realise that the life he'd lived wouldn't have had any purpose without the Winchester family.

An internal existence did not equal life. And those who considered it such did not know what life was.

Cas was unsurprised to see it was Sam who was first back to the room. It was Sam who was surprised to not see Dean there.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, walking to the little fridge and grabbing two bottles out of it.

"He left." Cas replied bluntly as Sam passed him an opened one. Sam eyes narrowed as he examined the rustled up half-angel.

"He said he wouldn't leave."

"Well he did." Sam could tell from Cas' tone that something had happened, but he didn't want to push it further. Ever since Cas and Dean had met they were always fighting and arguing, but San knew that Dean liked Cas being around, and that he felt Cas was like another brother to him.

Dean didn't have a lot to believe in, but he sure believed in Cas.

That was important to Sam. He knew how important faith was, and it was good Dean finally had some.

"So…how you doing?" Sam sat opposite Cas and went straight to what was on Cas' mind.

"I don't know yet. I wanted to phone Bobby, he'd tell me what to do."

"Nobody can tell you what to do Cas, this is your choice, you can't ask other people to make it for you." Sam knew a little something about people trying to tell them how to live his life. It was not something he would wish on anybody.

"Dean certainly thinks it's his place to tell me what I must do." Cas slipped the drink and looked down, regretting his choice of words. No matter what, Dean was Sam's brother. And it was no appropriate to discuss such issues as what happened to him.

"Dean thinks you can't stay. He wants you to live a full life. He's just looking out for you."

"But I can stay."

"You'd be giving up everything Cas." He pointed out. Sam was conflicted about this whole issue. On one hand, it would destroy his brother if Cas left. On the other, it might destroy Cas if he stayed.

"Everything but my family." Sam half smiled at this comment.

"You'd be giving up hundreds of thousands of years."

"What's better though Sam? I could live 60 more years; I could be happy and free. I could learn to love and be human and do all the things I couldn't before. I could feel anything. I could finally learn why Anna risked her life to fall." Cas paused as Sam remained silent. "Or I could spend the rest of eternity in regret, watching everyone I once knew turn to dust. Watch you and Dean Die. Bobby, Ellen, Jo. I couldn't do that."

"But what about when you get old Cas? When you feel pain and hurt and anger? You think its hard now; it will be so much harder. Every emotion comes with a price Cas." Sam was sure in the same situation he'd go to heaven. But he'd been human his whole life and knew how painful and difficult it could be. It was cruel to wish such fate on a friend. Cas would most likely stay in the hunter life. And that wasn't a life at all.

"I understand Sam." Cas signed. "I'd like people to say they'd miss me when I'm gone. I want somebody to tell me to stay, because they couldn't understand it if I left. I want somebody to tell me they'll do anything to bring me back, like you and Dean do. I suppose I need to be needed." Cas finally admitted.

"You want that?" Sam was shocked. "Why?"

"Because maybe if I knew I'd already made a change in someone life, it would make it easier to leave or to stay. I'd know I've made a difference, done some good in the name of my father." he thought for a moment. "Maybe if I knew my time down here was important, it wouldn't be so hard to tell myself I couldn't do anymore. But I think I can. Down here, I could help the world. Sitting back, ignoring humanity in heaven like the rest of the angels seems like no life at all."

"Cas, you have changed Dean and I for the better. We're stronger now, you've taught us well and we won't be the same without you. But we can't ask you to stay."

"Why not?"

"Because you know you should leave. You just want an excuse to stay." Cas didn't tell him he already had an excuse to stay. The excuse just might not be valid though.

"I know."

"I suggest we both get some sleep. It's been a rough day and Dean won't be back for a while I'm guessing." Sam raised his eyebrows a little at Cas to see if Cas would tell him anything but he kept his mouth shut. They went into their separate beds, Cas lay on Deans and thought about the experiences he could have if he were human, and the eternity he would sacrifice if he were to choose to stay. Every moment longer he spent in this half-human state would make it easier to think of some reason to take the easy way out and go back.

He knew what he had to do.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was shortly after Cas heard Sam's gentle snoring he decided to get up very quietly.

He grabbed a bowl from the table, emptying it's contents, and walked outside.

After looking around for Dean, someone he would liked to have seen at this moment, he walked around the back of the motel to a grassy patch he thought might be suitable.

He'd heard the angels discussing things kinds of things, mostly when a fellow angel did them himself, but he hadn't thought about it until now.

He sat the bowl from the floor and took a knife from his pocket. He ran the blade down his arm, applying only enough pressure for blood to spill out and allowed his blood to splatter into the small bowl. He looked up at the sky and began to chant in Latin.

"Castiel angelus Domini ego sum . Genitor, fac me humanitate et dimittam te, ut mihi sacrificet mihi de meo officio ruina signum gratiae cupide mundum creavit. Dabo domum in nomine tuo: et dabo vobis cor creata hominibus amans rursusque manu tua."

He felt pain welling up in his body as he finished it but said a last sentence in English this time.

"Forgive me father."

And that was it. He felt more pain that when the vampire was trying to rip the grace from his body and he collapsed on the grass.

All anyone saw from a distance was an intense beam of light as Castiel the angel was no more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Son of a bitch." Deans gruff voice said from a few steps away and Cas turned around in surprise.

"Dean…I" He didn't know how to finish the sentence so he let himself trail off to nothing. Dean looked down at the floor then moved towards Cas briskly. He took his jacket off, the one Cas had clung to a few hours ago and wrapped it around Cas' bleeding arm. He pushed his fingers lightly onto it, applying pressure to stop the blood spilling out, but he remained silent.

"Dean, please let me explain." Cas said as Dean steered him towards the motel entrance.

"No." He snapped and refused to look at Cas' face. He focused on the arm. They walked into the motel room but Sam was already gone. Cas thought about it and realised he was most likely looking for him. Dean pushed him onto the bed and stormed into the bathroom, emerging with a first aid kit that him and Sam carry around. He took out some stuff Cas didn't know, and a needle and thread.

He threaded the needle, still not looking in Cas' direction and then took his jacket away from the cut. After wiping it a few times, he started by pushing the needle point into the flesh. Cas winced and Dean's other hand-held onto the bottom of Cas' arm, before almost immediately removing it as if he was reminded that he was angry at Cas, and didn't want to comfort him. He carried on with the stitching, his surprisingly expert hands did the job quickly and a doctor would have been proud of the work Cas expected. Dean finished by putting a light bandage on it to stop it bleeding on his clothes.

"Dean, please."

"No." He snapped again.

"No, please. You don't understand you have to listen to me!" Cas was practically begging, pleading with Dean to listen to him like a needy child.

"I understand it perfectly, you bastard! You'd rather waste away your life then face heaven. That makes you a coward!" Dean exploded out standing up and shoving an ashtray off the table, making it smash onto the floor.

"Heaven is my home." Cas tried to explain.

"So you should have gone back! You should have left. You shouldn't be here." He spat out. "I thought I made myself clear!"

"Family is more important than a home." Cas got out. How could he made Dean see?

"We are not your family Cas! The feathered fairies up and you should be with them. Not fooling yourself that you're human."

"Family isn't blood Dean. You of all people should know that.You taught me that!"

"To us. To the Winchesters maybe. But what about to the feathered freaks? You serve your daddy, and your brothers and sisters are up there and you've just left them."

"I wanted to stay with the family that I choose. That's you and Sam."

"No." Was all he said, and despite his weak form right now, he felt his blood boil.

"What?"

"You are not my family. Sam and I are not your brothers. Bobby is not your father. Your family is up there, and you've screwed them over Cas." Cas was stung. He needed to explain to Dean that was made him want to stay, that he alone, if he'd just said something, could have kept Cas on earth.

"You and Sam are my family. You-"

"NO. No. Look Cas, I don't want you hunting with me and Sam anymore. If you're staying, you're on my own. I can't trust you, and I don't even want to be around you." Dean said, finally turning to face Cas who felt tears might be being to form.

"What? Dean, you can't.." He didn't know what to say to change Dean's mind. "But I have nowhere to go. I'll have nothing Dean, not without you." Cas was desperate. He given up eternity for this, only to be cast aside like he was nothing. "Dean, please." He moved towards Dean slighty and Dean practically jumped away from him in a heart-beat.

"No. Cas. I can't be around you right now, alright?" He paused for a brief second. "I'm too angry."

"About what?" Cas snapped, was angry too. Dean hadn't even considered what it must be like for him. He'd given up his home, his father, everything he knew before a year ago to stay here with Sam and Dean, and now he was being told he couldn't? "Do you not want me with you? What about Sam? Does he not get a choice? I spoke to him before, he practically convinced me to do this, will he want me to disappear?"

"What?! Sam did this?" Dean yanked him phone out of his pocket and started pressing buttons.

"No. No! I did it, I wanted to do it Dean. Sam just talked to me, made me realise why I wanted to stay. You too." Dean looked up from his phone hearing Cas' desperate tone.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You doing what you did."

"I did nothing Cas, you got me. That was nothing. And you don't ever talk to me about that again." He continued dialling the phone then put it to his ear. He waited a few seconds before talking.

"I got him. Get back." Dean almost growled and then hung up instantly.

"Dean, listen. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I didn't have much of a choice. I rebelled. They could have killed me up there. I made the right choice. I want to stay with you."

"Why?" Deans voice lowered for the first time since he started this conversation.

"Because what you did...everything you did reminded me of why to be human. I felt so much in that couple of minutes, good and bad, and that's more than I've ever felt in my hundreds of decades. Then talking to Sam...it reminded me that I have a family. And that's worth giving up anything for."

Dean looked shocked, and began to calm down by sitting down, next to Cas. His eyes flickered over Cas' face, stopping at his lips, like he'd done many times before but this time it felt different to Cas. It meant much more. Dean leaned in slightly but was stopped abruptly by Sam walking into the motel room. Dean stood up and gave Sam a huge shove into the wall. Sam's huge figure crashed backwards, and he had the wind knocked out of him.

"Dean, what the hell?"

"You spoke to Cas, you dick. Now we gotta solve the mess, you caused."

"Dean, Cas? What happened? Why are you so pissed?"

"Cas is human." Dean spat out. And then he walked out, but not before turning to Cas and looking at him one more time.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Cas awoke from his first sleep feeling tired and weak. It was most likely to be expected that he felt like this, but he didn't like it much. Besides he didn't have the knowledge to compare it to anything.

Dean was still sleeping but it seemed like Sam was out, and that was made clear when he got up and saw a note on the table saying Sam had gone to do some more researching on the vampire stuff in the town. Although they'd killed most of them, someone still must have got away.

Cas was surprised when he realised he needed the bathroom. He knew what to do because of Jimmy, but he didn't like it much. As he washed his hands, he glanced at the shower and decided he may as well have one. He stripped off his suit and coat and jumped in the shower, then turned it on.

The water was ice-cold and there was nothing up a crappy piece of soap there, but Cas felt cleaner when he got out 20 minutes later. He figured he'd stay in there a little longer than normal to savour the experience. It felt weird he'd know have to do these trivial little things nearly every day.

Cas got dressed again after drying himself with the raggy looking towel left one the side. He put his clothes back on although they weren't very nice and walked back into the main room. Dean was already on the phone to Bobby about the vampires and when Cas walked into the room, Dean put his finger up to motion that he'd only be one minute.

"Okay, thanks Bobby." And then he hung up and looked at Cas. He looked sightly embarrassed, but at least he wasn't angry anymore. Or he didn't seem to be. "Enjoy your shower?"

"Yes thank you. I believe it would have been better warmer."

"You didn't turn the heat on?" Cas shook his head and felt a hollow feeling in his stomach which rumbled loudly. Dean forgot to be mad and smiled.

"First real meal. We'd better go to a diner, motel food blows." He paused and looked at the clothes Cas was wearing and frowned slightly. "That's got blood on it. You gotta change man." Cas nodded so Dean started rummaging in his bag. He threw Cas a pair of slightly tatty jeans and an old black t-shirt with a small hole in the sleeve. Cas started to take his clothes off and Dean's eyebrows shot up as he got an eyeful of Cas' chest. He turned around and started to stroll out.

"I'll wait outside." he called in behind him.

It didn't take long for Cas to change, and he liked the clothes. They were slightly too big, but comfortable as anything. He went out to join Dean in the Impala. Dean looked up as Cas came out and swallowed slightly at the sight of Cas in his clothes was a surprisingly attractive one.

"Dean? Dean? Are you alright?" Dean thought about where they were for a second, a motel without Sam and started the engine immediately. No way could the situation he was playing out in his head happen.

"Let's get out of here." Cas got into the car and Dean swerved into traffic.


End file.
